shiratsuyunokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Ichikawa Tsuyuha
Tsuyuha is the heroine. Her parents died when she was young. She has been living with her foster parent since then. She doesn't reveal her emotions much cause she finds it a bother. In actual fact, she is a "tsukkomi" type of character. Story Ichikawa Tsuyuha is a photography student who often hears voices in her head. More often than not, she absentmindedly follows these voices, getting herself lost. A few times, she had nearly lost her life. Her caretaker, Shin, constantly worries about her, but with having to work in order to support the two of them, he could not always look after her. August 26th, Tsuyuha followed the voices once again. She was brought to by a man's voice, and she realized that she had wandered into the woods. After introducing himself as Mitani Soushi, he invited her to join he and his friends for a round of "hyakumonogatari", or a gathering of a hundred supernatural tales. Meeting up with the other boys, they welcomed her company, addressing her as "onee-san" due to her being the oldest one there. The group soon arrived at a small shrine, where the boys first discovered it one day when walking home from school. In the shrine's presence, the voices returned to Tsuyuha, blurring her vision before she passed out. Once she came to, she learned that they were all in an abandoned shack. Once they became settled, setting up lit candles, they sat down and started sharing tales. After a few turns, however, a quake occurred, debris covering the exit and trapping themselves inside. After investigating the room, they discovered a hidden passageway in the back of a wardrobe. Descending the stairs, they found what appeared to be some sort of dungeon. Unlocking one of the cells, they discovered the bloody remains of humans. Once again, the voices in Tsuyuha's head became active, and after feeling a sharp pain, she lost consciousness once again. Appearance Tsuyuha has very fair skin, short white hair, and tan-colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white dress with a petal-shaped flounce reaching halfway down her thighs, with black lining the top hem of the bodice, and two thin straps go over each shoulder. Around the torso, just under the breast, a black ribbon wraps over the dress, tying into a bow in the back. On the outer layer, she wears a greyish cyan vest that reaches down to her chest, decorated in black laces and hemming, and it is tied together with black string. She wears white and grey heels, cupping just above her ankles and exposing her toes, held together by string and buckle. A simple crystal necklace adorns her neck, and a simple chain bracelet decors her left wrist. After being cursed to become the next sacrifice, black hand prints often appear on her skin, mainly around her neck. Ancestry Tsuyuha is the descendant of a celestial maiden, most likely the angel depicted in the Noh play, Hagoromo.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hagoromo_(play) This is especially why the others are drawn to her, specifically her blood. Trivia * The first character of her given name, tsuyu (露) means "dew", and the character for ha (葉) generally means "a leaf, a needle, or a blade". * The characters for her family name, ichi (市) and kawa (川) mean "city" and "river" respectively. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters